The Adventures of Online Dating
by taylortheartist01
Summary: Rachel and Fanny make a bet. Fanny can get a boy in three months or less. So what does Fanny do? Sign up for an online dating site! Wait, does other operatives use the site,too? Fanny is being shipped with tons of guys but one overall;) Other pairings of course, but mainly Fanny and Patton. (Includes some Rachel and Nigel and others but not much) REVIEW & ENJOY! (First story)
1. How it All Started

**The Adventures of Online Dating**

**By: taylortheartist01**

**Chapter One: How it Started**

Fanny Fullbright was always known as the boy hater of the KND and TND. The title had followed her her whole life. But, did she really live up to that title? She used to, but slowly, _ever so slowly_, that hatred for the male species was fading away. Fanny didn't know why but she hated it.

Fanny started to realize her strong dislike for men was going away when just a few months ago her brain commented, by itself entirely (None of Fanny's doing), that a model in a mall that she was shopping in at the time was… _hot._

A boy? _Hot? _Fanny had stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe herself. _Was she even Fanny Fullbright anymore?_ She couldn't be. But she was.

She was so alarmed by this she contacted her mother immediately. The phone's ringing was unbearable at the moment.

"It's called hormones, Sweetie."

She couldn't believe her mother's words. She glared at the phone for so long that her mother got sick of the silence and eventually just hung up after minutes.

Hearing the beep from her phone, Fanny awoke from her slight trance but her scowl stayed in its place. She glared at the back of the "hot" blond boy in the mall. She shuffled away to the frozen yogurt stand, deciding she needed something to get her stress levels down.

That day was long ago but Fanny would never forget.

After that little event at the shopping center Fanny avoided boys more than she usually did. That lasted for about three months until her friend Rachel had caught onto to what was going on thanks to the blush Fanny held whenever a male friend of hers walked by, namely Numbuh 60 which didn't surprise the supreme leader one bit. (She was actually pretty happy with it. She had always knew her friend had harbored a crush on him secretly, but would never say it for her ears to hear.)

Rachel ended up cracking Fanny and the lass told her the whole story. Rachel was shocked at first but at the end was smug that her teenage self was coming out.

Rachel reassured Fanny that this was normal and forced her to speak to other male operatives again. Fanny did as she was told, reluctantly, and started muttering to other boys again. It soon went back to yelling and screaming though, ending everyone's vacation from her hoarse voice and its screechings.

Now, here we are, at the present day. Our famous red headed girl is currently at home, on her laptop looking a funny cat videos while on the phone with her dear friend, Numbuh 362.

"I'm just saying, they expect me to get all this paperwork in week. A week! That's impossible! I'm not a super hero! I can't do this! It's all so-Fanny? Are listening to me?!"

"Hmm? What Rach?" Fanny asked dully. She giggled quietly. The stupid cat should know by now that it's _so_ not getting the ball of yarn.

A wicked idea popped quickly into the brown eyed girl's head. "Oh~... I see… You just can't stop thinkin' of a certain Polish operative. Uh huh. That's it. _That's _why you're not paying attention to me. You just can't get him off your mind!" Rachel laughed at her own witty joke. Fanny didn't think it was as funny.

"W-W-WHAT?! NO! NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS DOING! THIS CAT WAS JUST REALLY FUNNY! I PROMISE!"

"Whatever, Fanny. I know you like him, but you just can't get a hold of him, can you?"

"W-W-What?! Get a hold of him? What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying you can't get a boy."

"Can't get a boy?! I can to get a boy! I just don't want one!"

"_Sure~._"

"I can get a boy!"

Another brilliant idea popped into the blonde's head.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Wait-Rachel?! What are you planning?! I've known you too long to not know when you have an evil scheme coming to mind!" Fanny was starting to worry. Her friend could do many things. Many _bad_ things.

"Let's make a bet, Fanny."

Fanny felt sick all of the sudden.

"You say you can get a boy-lets put that to the test. I'll give you three months to find a date. Just three. If you find a boy that will date you, ON HIS OWN FREE WILL, I'll give you my limited edition, super rare, Rainbow Monkey. The one you've always wanted."

"YOU MEAN MISTER CAMO CAMERON?! THE ONLY ARMY THEMED RAINBOW MONKEY EVER RELEASED WITH A REAL GLITTER GUN?!"

"Yup."

Fanny didn't give it a second thought.

"DEAL!"

"Good. The bet begins tomorrow. Good luck, Fanny."

With that, Rachel hung up, and, as soon as she did, let out an evil cackle, so amused with herself.

"Sir, are you okay?" An operative who had stayed late to clean up asked her with worried clear in his eyes.

"Perfect! Totally perfect…" Her disturbed laugh filled the halls again and the young boy scurried away, the squeaking of the wheels on his janitor cart almost as loud as her laughter.

Meanwhile, it took Fanny a mere ten seconds to realize all that she had done.

A loud scream filled the Fullbrights' home.

Paddy and Shaunie didn't even look up from their video game, way too used to it to be shocked.

Mister Boss just sighed. "Teenagers these days…"

And her mother? She just nodded. She figured it had to do with the something related to boys because that was the main reason for most of her daughter's screamings lately.

Fanny racked her brain for some male cousin that would lie and pretend to be her date but her search went fruitless. She let out a nervous whimper. What had she gotten herself into?!

Fanny groaned, feeling defeated already even things hadn't really even started.

She turned back to her videos of cats, hoping they would ease her pain, when an annoying pop-up ad came up.

Just as she was about to click the small red X in the corner, she read it aloud.

"Hot singles near you! Discover the world's best new dating site today-for free!"

Fanny stopped. This was it. This was the answer! Right here in front of her!

She didn't hesitate in clicking the ad as red hearts danced across it.

The freckled girl was lead to a site that held lots of pinks and reds. A baby Cupid shot arrows at the top next to the title, _Cupid's Arrows of Love_. The site sparkled and shined. She stared in awe for awhile.

She then snapped back when another little Cupid popped up on her screen holding a letter that had "CLICK ME" on the front of it. She did as it said.

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CUPID'S ARROWS OF LOVE DATING SITE! WE ARE SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOUR LOVE LIFE AS OUR TOP PRIORITY! WE ASSURE YOU, YOUR SOUL MATE WILL BE FOUND ON CUPID'S ARROWS OF LOVE! MAKE YOUR PROFILE AND FIND SINGLES NEAR YOU! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR LOVE! -Cupid :)**

Fanny already knew that this was going to end badly. So why did she click the "SIGN UP NOW" button?


	2. Signing Up

**The Adventures of Online Dating **

**By: taylortheheartist01**

**Chapter Two: Signing Up**

Fanny was brought to another new screen. It had the usual things that sites held when signing up. A name, username, age, gender, and some hobbies.

She filled out her name, age, gender, wrote a few sentences on her likings and came up with an amazing username that she was proud of and felt described her perfectly.

**NAME: **Fanny Fullbright

**AGE: ** 16

**GENDER: **female

**HOBBIES: **I like Rainbow Monkeys. Insult them, you die. I enjoy chocolate, too.

**USERNAME: **RainbowMonkeyLuver86

Fanny looked over her profile again. She grinned. Perfection.

She pressed the "READY FOR LOVE" button.

Another Cupid popped up with another letter with the same words on the envelope. Again, she opened it with a simple press onto a button on her mouse.

**HELLO AGAIN! NOW THAT YOU HAVE A PROFILE CREATED, YOU ARE READY TO FIND YOUR SOULMATE! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW TO FIND SINGLES NEAR YOU! CUPID HOPES YOU FIND YOUR LOVE AND GOOD LUCK! - Cupid :)**

Fanny bit her lip as she clicked the button that would show the singles located near her.

Her heartbeat sped up as a heart slowly filled up with "LOADING…" in a swirly font.

Soon the heart was full and a list of various people popped up. Fanny looked at the list. It had usernames and pictures. She scrolled past several men posing with dazzling smiles that seemed to be in their twenties to thirties. There were multiple pages. She shuddered. This was going to take a while…

That was when she spotted a small box in the corner of the page that said: "Narrow Results."

She quickly praised the Lord for this small box and clicked upon it.

First box,"Gender?" She clicked "MALE."

Second box,"Age?" She clicked "TEENS."

She didn't pay attention to the other sections instead she clicked another button with "MAKE NEW LIST" on it.

The same heart appeared and this time Fanny felt more anxious about it. Was there even any good decent boys out there for her on this site? She hoped so. She really needed Camo Cameron. She had to have him. That was the whole reason she got into this thing.

She didn't even notice the page had already loaded, but after she stopped her thinking spree she realized and glued her eyes to the screen. Several blonds. She was about to scroll by the huge section of them when a photo of a familiar blond boy halted her actions. Was that..? No. It couldn't be.

"CHAD DICKSON?!" His blue eyes and flippy hair answered her question. He was shirtless and holding a phone, which was taking the picture, in front of a mirror with a charming smirk upon his face. But that wasn't the part that made her want to pound his face in. It was the username that got her.

**fannysmom274**

She instantly got onto his profile. She scanned around it and it confirmed it was him. She didn't even bother looking through hobbies or anything of the nature, she went right to the flashing button saying, "Message CHAD now!"

She typed quickly and hit send. She stared at the screen waiting for a reply. She had read the words on his profile," CHAD is online now!"

Chad was currently surfing the web with multiple tabs open and blasting music in both ears, sipping a soda with the hand that wasn't clicking on various things.

Suddenly his music stopped and a ding was heard.

A tab he had opened sometime ago came up.

"CUPID HAS MAIL FOR YOU!"

He blinked. He slowly lead the small white arrow to it and clicked.

**RainbowMonekyLuver86 says: **hi chad

Chad smirked. Some little girl had made a profile on the dating site, saw his awesome picture and just had to send him a message. Why did this happen so much to him?

He chuckled at his little comment and didn't give a second thought before replying.

**fannysmom274 says: **heyy ;)

He might as well make her feel special. It made him feel good making some small girl smile with his obvious coolness.

He saw that **RainbowMonkeyLuver86 is typing**.

Soon the message came through.

**RainbowMonkeyLuver86 says: **do u know who this is

Chad just let his smug grin stay.

**fannysmom274 says: **why dont you tell me baby ;)))

**RainbowMonkeyLuver86 says: **this is fanny

Chad choked on his soda. He coughed and spit the drink everywhere, barely missing his laptop. Fanny? FANNY FULLBRIGHT? It couldn't be! Why would Fanny even join a dating site?! She hates boys! Ha! This was stupid. This _couldn't _ be Fanny. Probably just some girl with the same name or just digged his username and wanted to lie and get his attention. Yeah.. That was it. Totally.

But he had to make sure.

Chad clicked on the link that lead him to RainbowMonkeyLuver86's profile.

**Fanny Fullbright**

Chad fell out of his chair. He would never live this down. WHY IN THE WORLD DID HE HAVE TO USE THAT USERNAME?! IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE AWESOMETEENTRAITOR274 WAS TAKEN! FOR THE LOVE OF ZERO-!

That was it. He closed the tab and didn't look back. He needed some extra sleep anyway.

Fanny, after ten minutes, and looking at the sign that now said, "CHAD is offline right now!" gave up on his reply. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. She was thinking yes, but instead was more on the disturbed side. Why _that_ username? Of all the options he could have picked, he picked that one. Stupid boy.

Moving on from that, Fanny went back to her previous page. She began looking at the blonds more closely. If Chad was on here, who knows who else could be on here.

And then, after tons more scrolling, clicking, looking, and reading through profiles, another well known face appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She muttered to herself, entering the profile already.

It was clear it was made as a child, it hadn't been updated in awhile either.

**Wally Beetles **

**10**

**Male**

**IM A MANLEE MAN AND ILL BEET THE CRUD OUT OF YA CUZ IM TUFF **

**MACHOMANBEETLES4**

Fanny just looked at the screen in disbelief. Wally was stupid then, and is still stupid now. Also, Wally still can't spell worth crud.

His profile was him showing off his "muscles", which didn't even exist when the said picture was taken, shirtless with rainbow boxers on.

Fanny wanted to laugh at how stupid at was but then wanted to cringe at the whole thing for many reasons. The picture being the top one. Why do people even put stuff like this onto the World Wide Web? She didn't know.

She exited his profile, and went back to browsing.

She looked through the whole first, super long and super boring, page of results. All she found was a bunch of bling shirtless boys! Not that all of them were ugly but...

She looked at her clock. It was already eleven o'clock! Dang it.

If her mother knew she was up this late, she'd be dead.

Fanny slammed her laptop shut and and walked over to her bed and jumped upon it. Today was too long. Too boring. Too stupid. Too crazy. Too everything,

As she pulled the covers over herself, Rachel's words came to mind. The bet started tomorrow.

"UUGGGGH!" Fanny groaned into her pillow. This was going to be super hard. But it would be super worth it if she got Camo Cameron. It was all for him!

With Camo Cameron being her last thought, Fanny drifted off into sleep, her dreams of the desired Rainbow Monkey.


	3. The Bet Begins with a Milkshake

**The Adventures of Online Dating**

**By: taylortheartist01**

**The Bet Begins with Milkshakes**

Fanny awoke on this lovely Saturday morning due to her phone buzzing.

With a groan, Fanny picked up the phone only to see a text from Rachel. She unlocked her phone and read it aloud.

"Good luck. Bet starts now," Fanny blinked twice before realization hit her hard. She growled at the screen and slammed it back down on her nightstand.

"FORGET THIS. IT'S SATURDAY AND I HAVE THREE MONTHS." With that, Fanny tried to fall back asleep. Tried.

Rachel's words kept replaying in her mind like a broken record. It was truly annoying.

Fanny thought back to the events of yesterday. The site. She figured she could do that while still in bed, not to mention it took no effort.

The red head leaned over her bed and retrieved her laptop and then went to work.

After logging in, Fanny was back on. She did as she did yesterday and searched for single guys her age in the search bar.

She cringed as she passed **fannysmom274** and **machobeetles4** remembering everything from yesterday. Maybe her luck would be better today.

Scrolling and scrolling, all she saw was nothing. All the boys were ugly and then one caught her attention. She had passed all the stupid blonds and now was met with a handsome ginger that's profile picture was him in a nice dress shirt with a cute smile.

Yes! She had found him! A decent guy!

She quickly clicked and watched the page load.

**Brandon Smith **

**17**

**Male**

**I'm Brandon, I love playing baseball, football, and I enjoy painting. And I'm looking for that right guy in my life.**

Fanny stopped there. He was looking for that right _guy_.

Fanny banged her head repeatedly on her laptop.

"Why, why, WHY?!"

After another two minutes of banging, with a sigh, the girl went back to her search.

She had been on the stupid site for _two hours_ trying to find someone, _anyone_, that seemed datable. But alas, nothing.

She was currently asleep, snoring lightly, head resting on the laptop. Her slumber was ended with her cellphone buzzing and ringing.

Fanny shot awake and grabbed her phone,"Yes?"

"Fanny! We have a rogue teen on the run and the kids need help! ASAP! We are at Moonbase fighting the Teen Ninjas now! Hurry!" Rachel had shouted in the phone quickly and hung up as soon as the last word left her lips.

Fanny processed the words and then ran to her closet and began speed changing, knowing she couldn't fight in a Rainbow Monkey themed tank top and giant fluffy pants that matched.

Wiping the drool off the edge of her mouth, Fanny ran out of her vehicle and towards the battlefield. She saw Rachel struggling with two girls and ran up and gave a swift kick, which brought them both down fast. It was surprising how easy it was. Fanny looked at the passed out girls for a second wondering just how weak they really were.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Welcome," Fanny replied with a small smile.

"They brought the whole team, it looks like it anyway," the blonde explained. Fanny nodded.

"Well it looks like we'll be bringing down their whole team, won't we?" Rachel replied with a smirk,"Yeah. Let's get to it."

"You said it," Fanny told her as both of them charged towards another group of Teen Ninjas, ready for battle.

After a good thirty minutes of battle the Teen Ninjas were sent scurrying away, and the KND got their old operative to the decommissioning chambers. It was pretty easy too. Rachel was ranting about some cocky jerk that she had to fight that got away before she could break his jaw to Fanny when the two were interrupted by a well known operative with raven hair.

"Hey guys, easy fight, eh?" He started with a light smile.

Fanny froze. There was no time to run away now. It'd be too obvious. Crud.

Rachel saw her friend's reaction and just gave a knowing grin to the red that was on her cheeks.

"Oh hey, Patton! That fight was _super_ easy. How about we go get some milkshakes to celebrate a nice little victory? _Hmm?_"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. I haven't had something sweet for awhile. What do you say Fanny?" Patton turned to her and her heart stopped.

_CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, I'LL GET YOU BACK LATER RACHEL, I SWEAR IT._

"Yeah, Fanny… What _do_ you say?"

She had to refuse. She couldn't handle it. This was all apart of Rachel's plan that would lead to Fanny Fullbright's downfall. The day she would stop hating boys for good. And she sure as heck didn't want that to happen. They were all stupid. Some were _very_ cute, but still incredibly stupid. UGH! She wanted to pull her hair out so badly and just undo the bet here and now, never looking back.

"I guess I could…"

_So why did she say yes?_

This _is not_ how she wanted to spend her Saturday. _Not at all_.

The green eyed girl sat in a booth next to a boy with dark blue eyes, almost black, waiting for  
Rachel to return.

It was _very_ awkward but Patton didn't seem to get that. While Fanny was redder than a tomato with a deep frown, he sat quietly humming the tune of a new song he had heard. Fanny recognized it.

"Is that "Perfection" by Masterpieces?" Fanny asked timidly. She instantly regretted speaking when he turned to her and their knees hit one another and he made no attempt to stop the "_unwanted_" physical contact.

"Yup, sure is. You like them?" He had a tiny smirk on his face and his eyes had lit up after hearing her voice.

"Y-Yeah. They're my favorite band."

"What's your favorite s-" both of them had asked the same question at the same time. They made eye contact, and this time Fanny didn't look away and neither did he.

It was almost disturbing. She felt her heart ramming against her chest like it needed to be free, but she wouldn't let it. Not now. The freckled girl felt her cheeks heat up so hot she felt like that she herself was an oven. It's not fun being an oven.

Patton was just staring, taking every detail in, the way he was looking at her with that ghost of a smile made her heart flutter. She really wished he'd look away, Rachel would come back, the server would come around, or something. _Anything_. Nothing happened though. How long would this go on? How long does it take for Rachel to get some lousy milkshakes?

"Oh look at them, just gazing at each other like that. They need to do something else besides just stare though. They had a decent conversation but yet that came to an end pretty quick. Any new ideas, Nigel?" Rachel turned to her bald friend who was hid behind the same store display as her. He was always dragged into things like this because he hung out with Rachel, but didn't want to stop this kind of stuff, oddly enough.

He just sighed,"Why not get them to share a milkshake or something?"

Rachel beamed happily. "That's a great idea, Numbuh One!" She dashed away to get the treats.

She came back in two minutes tops. She sat next to Nigel again and handed him one of the three drinks. He thanked her quietly and sipped it softly. Rachel took a sup of hers and then said,"I'll be right back. I think their staring contest has go on long enough. I'll be right back."

Nigel nodded as she trotted towards the two's table.

"Hey guys! You both wanted chocolate, right?"

Both were snapped out of their trance like state and focused their attention Rachel. Patton and Fanny gave a nod to answer her question and Rachel just smiled.

"Well, they only had one left so I guess you guys will have to share. Here's two straws. I'll be right back, I gotta go to the restroom," and with that she was gone again.

The girl and boy stared at the empty space now in front of them that was once occupied by her.

"How do they run out of chocolate milkshakes?" Patton mumbled with a bit of annoyance in his words.

Fanny heard her stomach growl. She had skipped breakfast and it was now past lunch. She hadn't had anything today.

Without a second thought, Fanny grabbed her straw and poked it into the drink and took a big slurp. Patton looked at her in disbelief. "You're not going to share?"

"Chocolate is my favorite and I'm hungry, deal with it." Fanny took another giant slurp and the Patton heard his own stomach rumble. He was a growing boy and needed lots of food to survive and here this little girl is being selfish.

The teen grabbed his straw and jabbed it into the cup, along with the other straw, that was currently being used. Patton didn't care at this point and decided to see if he could take the large thing down in just one sup. Time to put his skills to the test.

Fany realized his small game and saw this as a challengage. She fiercely drunk the thick liquid as fast as she could.

This didn't go unnoticed by Patton. He drunk faster. As did she.

It didn't take long before it was all gone, at the last sup, the two tied, but they didn't think the same.

"I won!" They both shouted at the same time.

"You won? I was the one who won! I'm fast!" Patton argued.

"Nu uh! I won! Fair and square! Girls always win!"

"Who told you that garbage? Your mom?"

"Why you-! I'll-" Her anger was cut off by a hiccup.

_Crud_.

She was about to respond to his words when, once more, she was caught by a hiccup. Fanny tried to just growl at him but the stupid hiccups stopped her there too.

"Got a case of the hiccups, Fanny?"

"Shut it, P-" her threat was once more brought to halt by those cursed hiccups.

He merely laughed when she tried _again _but was stopped by her hiccups once more. He looked at her and saw that her cheeks had lit up in embarrassment again. He chuckled at that, too. She looked… _cute_ like this. Her red cheeks and frustration was appealing to him somehow.

Retracing his thoughts, Patton stopped for a second. _What was he doing?_ This was Fanny Fullbright, the boy hater of the TND. He had no chance even if he tried, right?

Patton was a boy with charms and plenty of fangirls, yeah totally, but he usually didn't take interest in them. They were all the same. He found it overly _boring_. She wasn't like the other girls though. Maybe that was it. _The difference_.

Patton shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts and when he did, he looked up to find the ginger scowling at the plastic cup they had just drunk from and muttering, "_YOU CAUSED THIS ALL. __YOU__._"

Patton rose an eyebrow to that and questioned the sanity of the girl in front of him and his own for actually finding some kind of interest in her.

He was doomed. Very doomed.

Rachel had made an excuse about having to meet Nigel somewhere and left Patton and Fanny all by themselves. Fanny had rode with Rachel after Rachel agreed to take her back to Moonbase for her ride. Patton however had drove to the milkshake shop and tried to act as casual as possible when offering her a ride back to Moonbase. Fanny, already in grumpy mood, just agreed seeing there was no other way around it. She knew Rachel had planned this and could hear her evil laughter from a million miles away.

The ride was going to be long, Fanny already knew that and she had only been here for less than five minutes. It took a good while to get to Moonbase. Fanny really wished it didn't though. Now more than anything. The minutes she had been riding along, it was awkward silence. It was uncomfortable until Fanny couldn't take it any longer and just turned on the radio, hoping something decent was on to take her mind off the situation.

"Perfection" by Masterpieces had begun playing. Apparently that signalled Patton to start humming the tune, just like before, and Fanny without even realing began to mouth along to the words; she knew them by heart anyway.

Soon, Patton's humming had turned into him actually singing the words, Fanny slowly left herself stop so she could better hear him.

His voice was deep and his accent was dead on and strangely sounded just right with the music. She watched as he started to sing louder as if he was actually performing, he kept his eyes in front of him, where they should be, but his facial expressions matched the feelings and words of the song.

He was hitting the correct notes right when he needed to. His timing, his pitch, his voice, his beat, _his everything_, it was perfect. _It was perfection_.

Fanny now was locked on his lips that were moving more slowly now due to the song slowing down and coming to an end. She listened to the sounds they made, they were so sweet, so amazing, it dazzled her. But soon the sound coming from them wasn't all she was thinking of.

His lips, they were a light pink, but on the darker side, and went with his tanned skin in the best way. They weren't too tiny, but they weren't as plump as a fish's. They were just right. They looked on the chapped side, which would figure since he's not one to just sit around inside, and he's a boy and most boys don't really care enough to put on chapstick or anything of the sort on their lips, yet they still looked astonishing, she couldn't really give them the adjective they deserved because she just couldn't find one to fit them.

She was intrigued by his lips. They looked so good, and she was itching to know what they _felt_ like. She felt herself desperately wanting to know the feel of them. That was when she realized what she was doing.

Fanny had leaned over to him and now their faces were less than a foot away. What was going on with her? She didn't know why, but she couldn't move, and most of her didn't want to.

Using all the self-will she had, she pulled herself back to her side of the car. She didn't realize the song had went off along time ago, she also didn't realize just how long she had been staring. It was long enough to last the whole ride to Moonbase though.

Fanny got out, uttering a "thanks," and rushing to her car. All she wanted to do was go home, take a shower, go to bed and never wake up. What had she done?

_Why him of all boys?_

Patton just sat there for a minute. _What was that?_

He was just driving along, singing a bit because he really enjoyed this song and then he turns to get a glance at his passenger and suddenly they're closer than they ever were before. She wasn't really looking him in the eyes, just at his face, he willingly decided to do the same as she.

Her green eyes were darker at this time, it had gotten dark while at the milkshake parlor, and they seemed to have much more depth to them than they had. A depth he wanted to explore. She was focused on something but he didn't even think about what, he was too busy with his own thoughts of her. He took in how her eyebrows furrowed neatly and her mouth was slightly agape. He pretty much counted every freckle she had, and there were many.

Suddenly she had moved forward and so had he, that was when she seemed to have woken up from her daze and ran away.

He wondered what it was that had just happened back there. He didn't know, but he really wanted to. He would figure it out eventually though so he didn't need to worry about it now.

Patton sighed and started up the engine. _Time for another hour long shower,_ he thought to himself.

Today had been a long day for both teenagers, harder than they would be willing to admit. Little did they know, this was only day one, for what would be the start of a new adventure in both of their lives.

**A/N: "Perfection" is just a song I made up and Masterpieces is just a band I was in when I was younger**


	4. Bowling

**The Adventures of Online Dating**

**By: taylortheartist01**

**Bowling**

Patton sat on his bed. His thoughts have been only on the events that happened just a mere week ago. He had tried to make his mind think of other things, but nothing really worked. Gosh, it was _annoying_. He should not be hung up on some girl that resembled a dragon when angered. He was Patton Drilvowskiy. Patton Drilvowskiy doesn't get hung up on girls, girls get hung up on _him_.

"Ugh, women," he muttered while shoving his face into a dark green camouflage pillow.

He halted mid-groan when his phone started ringing.

The boy rose an eyebrow as he picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Patton?"

"Yes, Nigel?" He drawled. He was sort of surprised Nigel would call him. Lately he had just been hanging with Rachel, so you know.

"Look, my father... He's doing stuff again and you know..."

"Bartie and Hoagie not available?"

"Bartie is at some club thing and Hoagie is with Abby, so you want to come bowling with me?"

"Bowling? Uh, sure. I like bowling. When?"

"I'll be at your house in an hour, Patton. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, see you then," he said, hanging up the phone.

After hitting the END CALL button, Patton sighed,"There we go, something to take my mind off things."

He got up and headed to his closet, knowing pants were needed for going out of the house. Along with a shirt. Shoes, too, but whatever, he didn't like clothing anyway. He wasn't expecting to go out anywhere so he had lost all his clothes and chilled but it looked like his plans had been changed, not that he minded.

Fanny didn't know why she was here, maybe it was just her desperation that brought her to this house. That's probably it.

She knew her mother was just going to gush on and on about how proud she was of her for interacting with males rather than help the problem.

So basically, Fanny had no other option other than Rachel, because everyone knew Kuki wasn't going to be very useful in this category of topics. No offense to Kuki, though, she's still an awesome person for Fanny to go do Rainbow Monkey related things with. Boy problems though? She'll pass on her.

She knew Rachel wouldn't be much help with this either but Fanny saw this as the best thing to do at this point.

The freckled girl had been locked up her in room for a whole week, only leaving for necessities. She had to scream to someone. Rachel is used to her screaming so she's the best person for the job.

Ringing the doorbell sent a shudder down Fanny's spine. Did she really want to do this? Go into her friend's house, her friend who was insane and was most likely the cause of her boy problems, and _talk_ to her? Did she still have time to run away? Maybe if she went to an all out sprint she could-

"Fanny! Nice to see you! Come in!" Rachel smiled broadly at her. The ginger gulped as she took her shaking steps into the house of terror. Well, it's not scary when she visits most of the time, it's just when romance and couples have gotten into discussion, that's when it's terrifying.

"Chocolate milk?" Rachel offered as Fanny sat down stiffly at her kitchen table. **(1)**

"S-sure," Fanny stuttered. She shook her head to try and calm her nerves. _She can't kill you, then she'll have no one to ship with Patton, so just calm down!_

Her self-advice helped for a second but then realized what she was thinking and Fanny went to worrying for her sanity. But she really shouldn't be worrying for her own sanity, it should be Rachel's sanity she should be worrying over.

As the blonde handed her the cold glass, Fanny decided to check.

"Hey... Rach?"

"Hm?"

"You're still sane, right?"

The girl's crazy laughter just made her want to hide in a closet even more than when she simply entered the house.

"Of course I'm sane, Fanny! I take my medicine still!" Fanny's eyes widened. "Fanny, I'm joking. I'm insane. I don't take medicine." Fanny flipped back in her chair with a big _THUD!_

"Fanny?"

"Can I go home now?" Fanny asked as stars went around her head.

She stood up, still feeling dizzy. Rachel helped her pick up the chair and sit her back down.

"Hey! I know! Let's do something fun, Fanny!"

"Something fun...? Like taking you to the insane asylum you belong in?"

She laughed,"No, Fanny! I'm not going back there for another few weeks!" This time Rachel caught the chair before she could fall.

"Look, how about we go bowling?" Rachel suggested, hoping to get off the topic of her sanity. No one in the whole TND or KND would ever really want to talk about it all that much, even Nigel knew when to stop, he had known Rachel too long not to. Rachel's sanity scared everyone, including him.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon! Why not? You know you like bowling!"

"WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

"Fanny you asked me to go bowling with you just a month ago and I couldn't go because I had to babysit my cousins." Rachel told her, already heading out the door, Fanny following.

"WELL PEOPLE GROW A LOT IN A MONTH!"

"Just get in the car."

"WHATEVER!" Fanny said, climbing in and buckling up along with Rachel.

A short ride later, the two girls were at the bowling alley.

"Hey Fanny, how many games do you wanna play?" Rachel asked as she pushed the door open and led Fanny in.

"I don't know, maybe two or-" she stopped short. A boy in cargo shorts and green short sleeve shirt made her shut up. Without a doubt on who it was, Fanny instantly knew this would be bad and tried to run out the door when Rachel caught her. She had saw them too.

"Nigel! Patton! Hey!" Rachel shouted over to them, dragging a struggling Fanny with her.

The bald Brit turned and smiled at her until he caught sight of the angry red head who was currently trying to bite Rachel's arm off.

The Polish boy looked back and was surprised to see the two there. The memories from the car ride flooded back into his head and he tried not to panic.

Fanny was in the same boat as she detached herself from Rachel. Her face lit up into a bright pink. It was a mistake to try and take a glance at his face. Her eyes locked with his for the longest two seconds of her life. She knew it would have gone on longer if she didn't force herself to look away. Yet before looking away, her eyes caught the part of him that she had suddenly took interest in; his lips.

She tore her eyes away from them as she got a teasing look and nudge from Rachel, who whispered,"Please, just go talk to him, and stop the staring contests." Without a second thought of her friend's wishes, the brown eyed girl shoved the lass into the boy in front of her.

Fanny hadn't been ready for that action.

She stumbled and tripped over air, throwing her arms out in front of her, she hit a hard chest, and soon, not out of her own will at all, brought it down with her to break her fall.

Patton didn't know what was happening until she was shoved unto him and he was so surprised he lost his balance, and soon was met with not-so-soft carpet that felt like a rock.

"Ow," he muttered under his breath as he attempted to stand up, only to find a certain girl on his chest preventing him. He blushed a little,"Fanny?"

The girl yanked her head up and looked at him with scared eyes. She looked so small huddled up on his chest, clinging to his shirt with a flushed face. She looked cute. _Not that she doesn't all the time, _he thought to himself. He was sorta shocked to find himself thinking such things but most of him didn't seem to care so he blew it off.

Fanny blinked and then scrambled up. He simply stood up and watched as her pink cheeks went to a dark red. It made him want to laugh at how adorable she was when she was embarrassed.

Rachel had seen the whole thing and was grinning ear to ear. She hadn't even set this up this time. She was proud of the two, in some weird way. Nigel had seen it all too, and just remained silent as Rachel cheered and shook him around with joy.

Watching the two stand, she decided to push down the crazy shipper side of her and walked over with Nigel calmly.

"Hey Fanny, Nigel asked if we wanted to share a lane together. How about we all get our shoes and play a game or two of boys against girls? Hmm?" Nigel just went along with her plan even though he hadn't said not even a word to her yet.

"Sure," Patton answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Rachel nodded and turned to Fanny.

"Can I talk to you a minute, Rachel?" Fanny asked through gritted teeth, the red on her face slowly fading.

Rachel just followed her to space away from the desk where the guys were getting a lane and shoes.

Once out of earshot,"YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Actually, I didn't. Fate just wants you two to be together so badly it took things into its own hands." Rachel told her with a small grin.

She growled. "_You-!_"

"Hey guys, what lane are we on?" Rachel shouted, walking back over to them.

Fanny stared in disbelief. Rude. Stupid. Waste of time. Today just sucks for her.

"So, you and Rachel getting any where? You guys have been hanging out a lot lately." Patton started as Nigel and him put on the old shoes.

"What?" Nigel looked up confused.

Patton sighed. "You asked her out yet?"

"Oh..." He looked away. "No... She doesn't really seem to have time for a relationship of her own right now. She's either busy with school, Teens Next Door stuff, or other people's love lives..."

"That sucks, man," Patton looked around for a bowling ball with Nigel right behind him. "Having a girl who's so obsessed with other people's romance she can't focus on her own."

"Yeah, but I guess it isn't as bad as your situation. At least my girl doesn't hate boys with a burning passion," the blue eyes boy chuckled lightly at that.

"Wait... Who-?"

"Hey guys, what lane are we on?" Rachel's voice rung out. They both turned to her.

"Fifteen. We'll meet you two over there," Nigel answered. She smiled and nodded.

**_At least my girl doesn't hate boys with a burning passion._**

Patton watched as Fanny stomped by Rachel to the desk, telling the lady her size and then snatching the shoes with a muttered,"Thanks."

He was curious. When, no, _how_ did he become attracted to this girl? Fanny Fullbright. The boy hater of TND. The girl with a temper. The one who could breath fire when provoked. How was that attractive? He couldn't answer.

Maybe it was the spark in her eyes when she was angry. Maybe it was the cute scowl she had on her face so much. Maybe it was her freckles which equaled out to the number of stars in the sky. Maybe it was her bright red hair that represented her fire. Maybe it was just _her_.

Okay, now he's going insane. Soon he'll being going to a special doctor every three weeks just like Rachel.

"You already put our names in, Nigel?"

The brown eyed girl's words got him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Yeah, you guys ready to lose?" Nigel smirked lightly.

"GIRLS DON'T LOSE, ESPECIALLY NOT TO BOYS!" Fanny shouted at him, pointing a finger at him and glaring at him with a silent warning.

It was an endearing little action for him. But hey, lately everything she has been doing has been endearing to him. He can't say it's a bad thing, but he can't quite call it good, either.

"Let's put your words to the test,"Patton turned to her with mischievous smile,"you girls win, we'll buy you a pizza, but if _we_ win, you buy us one."

"DEAL!" The red head yelled to him as he faintly heard a stomach growl.

He leaned closer to her, still keeping eye contact with her. He watched as the closer to her face he got, the redder it was. Her tinted cheeks strangely satisfied him. "Well then, let's play."

The bright color stayed on her face even as he pulled away. He liked that.

Now, he's hungry and he sure as heck isn't losing to a girl.

**A/N: Okay, first off, I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever but I hope you like this chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you're the reason I keep this story going!**

**Also: 1. The chocolate milk thing? It's a headcannon between be and a friend. And Rachel's sanity? Another headcannon. (She's just the closest dork who's sanity went away as she read her first fanfiction, oh my headcannons)**

**AND... I'd like to thank faithacad, who has given me some good ideas for the story.**

**I hate author's notes so I'm sorry if you hate them too, but yeah. I thought you guys needed to know this stuff. Don't worry, there won't be many of these (A/N's) if there is anymore of them. **

**Okay: HAVE A LOVELY DAY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTERS! **

**-Taylor 3**


End file.
